penguin_creek_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
User Model Registration
basically, any and all models can be shared bar one male and one female for each user. these cannot be shared unless asked and you shall be mocked severely for attempting to do so without permission. these will be marked as bold. Oli *'jeno [ nct ]' - River Kang *'taeyeon [ snsd ]' - *hyunjin [ stray kids ] - Lynx Yeong *wonho [ monsta x ] - *kj apa - *jiheon [ fromis_9 ] - *yeji [ itzy ] - Tatianna Kae *chaeryeong [ itzy ] - *moonbin [ astro ] - *gowon [ loona ] - *jinsoul [ loona ] - Sapphire Jeung *hyunjin [ loona ] - *rowoon [ sf9 ] - Seokkyu Daulton *seulgi [ red velvet ] - *hyoyeon [ snsd ] - *nichkhun [ 2pm ] - *yubin [ wonder girls ] - *donghae [ super junior ] - Jake Kang *suzy [ miss a ] - *kai [ exo ] - *chen [ exo ] - *baekhyun [ exo ] - *chaeyoung [ twice ] - *jungyeon [ twice ] - *luda [ wjsn ] - *d.ana [ sonamoo ] - *park hyungsik - *yanan [ pentagon ] - *kino [ pentagon ] - *hongseok [ pentagon ] - *kuanlin [ wanna one ] - *yeri [ red velvet ] - *lucas [ nct ] - *jb [ got7 ] - Lennox Kae *soyeon [ g-idle ] - *yuqi [ g-idle ] - *jiwon [ fromis_9 ] - *saerom [ fromis_9 ] - *gyuri [ fromis_9 ] - *kenta [ jbj ] - *wonwoo [ seventeen ] - Harrison TBA *sakura [ iz*one ] - *kyungri - Brocky For a full list of the models I want to use, go to my sandbox # Kim Mingyu [ Seventeen ] # Bae Joo-Hyun [ Irene; Red Velvet ] # Tiffany Young [ Girls' Generation ] - Rebecca Jung # Christopher Bang [ Bang Chan; Stray Kids ] - Bun Dae-Yeol # Choi Nu-Ri - Shay Yeong Maia # Annalisa Yap — Carlyn Cabel Ocampo [ Z-Girls ] # Aiden Prescott — Hong Ji-Soo [ Joshua; SEVENTEEN ] # Winter Sohn — Jung Soo-Jung [ Krystal; f(x) ] # Emilia Rhee — Park Kyung-Ri [ 9Muses ] # Hayato Ishikawa — Terada Takuya # Kieran Shin — Lee Jong-Suk # Kaiden Yi — Xu Minghao [ The8; SEVENTEEN ] # Julienne Choi — Park Ye-Eun [ Yenny / HA:TFELT ] # Maisie Choi — Jo Ha-Seul [ LOONA ] # Anemone Lavoie-Côtè — Jeon So-Min [ K.A.R.D ] # Lucien Chae — Seo Chang-Bin [ Stray Kids ] # Castiel Jang — Jeon Won-Woo [ SEVENTEEN ] # Fallon Anjou-Desrosiers — Jeon Ji-Woo [ K.A.R.D ] # Aleksei Volkov — Kim Hyo-Jong [ E'Dawn ] # Zhenya Volkova — Jung Eun-Bi [ Eunha; GFriend ] # Yumi Agreste — Park Shin-Hye # Brianna Yoon — Bae Su-Ji [ Suzy ] # Kiku Higanbana — Bae Su-Ji [ Suzy ] # Aindriú Hearn — Yang Hong-Seok [ PENTAGON ] # Lavinia Romano — Kwon Bo-Ah [ BoA ] # Sayaka Ishikawa — Honda Tsubasa # Shinobu Ishikawa — Akanishi Jin # Killian Na — Moon Tae-Il [ NCT ] # Ilya Zagitov — Moon Tae-Il [ NCT ] # Reinhard Yoon — Do Kyung-Soo [ D.O.; EXO ] # Garnet Moon — Lee Tae-Yong [ NCT ] # Giselle Fleury — Lee Si-Yeon [ Dreamcatcher ] # David Eastwood — Moon Hyung-Seo [ Kevin; The Boyz ] # Aerion Zhou — Liu Yangyang [ NCT ] # Adam Liu — Huang Zitao # Mirella Ahn — Kim Ji-Soo [ BLACKPINK ] # Jeremy Heo — Na Jae-Min [ NCT ] # Senna Park — Lee Min-Ho [ Lee Know; Stray Kids ] # Sasha Park — Hwang Min-Hyun [ NU'EST ] # Rhaenys Na — Kim Ji-Woo [ Chuu; LOONA ] # Khluen Thalethongkham — Park Seong-Hwa [ ATEEZ ] # Niobe Seo-Moon — Kim Do-Yeon [ Weki Meki ] # Anthea Saotome — Jang Ye-Eun [ CLC ] # Alice Cha — Ahn Hee-Yeon [ Hani; EXID ] # Anissinna Yoon — Ahn Hye-Jin [ Hwasa; MAMAMOO ] # Princess Selene of Liechtenstein — Park Ji-Hyo [ TWICE ] # Baek Ju-Ho [ Zuho; SF9 ] # Kang Mi-Na [ gugudan ] # Kim Chung-Ha # Kang Yeo-Sang [ ATEEZ ] # Jung Woo-Young [ ATEEZ ] # Eric Nam # Takada Kenta [ JBJ95 ] # Kim Jung-Eun [ Kim Lip; LOONA ] # Lee Min-Hyuk [ HUTA; BTOB ] # Kim Min-Kyung [ Roa ] # Lee Je-No [ NCT ] # Park Ji-Sung [ NCT ] Liv * male model tba * female model tba * Elias Zhang — Kris Wu * Yeo Yeonho — Kim Youngkyun / Hwiyoung from SF9 * Park Ilman — Yoo Taeyang from SF9 * Carly Seo — Roseanne Park / Rosé from BLACKPINK * Bun Chanyeol — Christopher Bang / Bang Chan from Stray Kids * Livia Oh — Oh Seunghee from CLC * Lukas Karlsson — Kai Kamal Huening / Hueningkai from TXT * Lucien Fleury — Choi Soobin from TXT * Leo Meier — Choi Yeonjun from TXT * Lysander Point — Choi Beomgyu from TXT * Jonas Pyeong — Kim Seunghun from CIX * Ann-Katherin Kirchner — Shin Yuna from ITZY * felix from stray kids * sehun from exo * taehyun from txt * jennie from blackpink * jungkook from bts * rm from bts Aera *'lalisa manoban (lisa @blackpink)' < Bubbles Phonmakmai *'male model tba' *park jaehyung (jae @day6) < Caspian Choi *choi san (san @ateez) < Malakhai Choi *cai xukun (kun) < Emrys Liu *yoon jeonghan (jeonghan @seventeen) < Ezra Shin *kang yeosang (yeosang @ateez) < Reuben Oh *park chanyeol (chanyeol @exo) < Felicien Kim *min yoongi (suga @bts) *chittaphon leechaiyapornkul (ten @nct/wayv) *lee taeyong (taeyong @nct/nct127) *johnny seo (johnny @nct/nct127) *choi chanhee (new @the boyz) *kim yerim (yeri @red velvet) *bae joohyun (irene @red velvet) *wong kunhang (hendery @nct/wayv) *kim donghan (donghan) *normani kei hamilton (normani) *park hyungsik *do kyungsoo (d.o. @exo) *kim jongdae (chen @exo) *choi yeonjun (yeonjun @txt) *choi hansol (vernon @seventeen) Manolo *'Ong Seongwoo' Omnia *'Yang Jeong-In (I.N.)' *'tba bc mom im gay' *Lee Ga-Hyeon *Kim Yoo-Hyeon *Wang Yiren *Krystal Jung *Park Go Won *Jeon Hee-Jin *Minatozaki Sana *Chou Tzuyu *Myoui Mina *Lee Yong-Bok (Felix) *Shin Yu-Na *Yeh Shuhua *Choi Jin-Ri (Sulli) *Lee Jin-Sook (Yeoreum) *Lee Na-Gyung Category:OOC